Among electronic components mounted by electronic component mounting devices, there are electronic components which are likely to be influenced by electromagnetic waves or heat, and, in order to prevent such influences, in recent years, for mobile phones and personal computers, the use of shield covers assembled to a board and chassis mounting has increased.
In PTL 1, an electronic component mounting method for positioning and placing one cover component with respect to one frame member on a board is described.